The ties that bind (new version)
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: So I know people have read this before but I have made a lot of minor and major improvements to the story and some other changes to avoid confusion so basically this is the sequel to Loves silver Light please please please review remember you guys make it worth it follow my twitter gabistar85 thanks guys rated T
1. author notes

In prep for this new version of the Ties that Bind. I would like to clarify a few things before I put up the new 1st chapter so I am not berated for a story that is innocent there is a bit of violence but that's what sailor moon is about Love, forgiveness and Romance I have a few crazy Head canons in this story so will put them here so there is no confusion.

 **Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto are 17-18 Minako the main Senshi in this story is just about to turn 18 even though there will be no sex in this story.**

 **Haruka and Michiru are nearly 19**

 **Setsuna is 20**

 **Mamoru and Keiichi are 21**

 **Nephrite is 20**

 **Zoisite is 18 and Jadeite is 17**

 **Hotaru is 13**

 **Shingo (protector shadow) is 12 though all he and Hotaru do is kiss and cuddle into each other**

 **Eiji (protector Chronos) is 21**

 **Head Canons**

 **Head canons in this piece are the normal sibling pairings and a new one.**

 **So:**

 **Jupiter and Uranus- sisters**

 **Mercury and Neptune- Sisters**

 **Serenity/Usa and Tranquility/Kunzite/Keiichi- brother and sister**

 **Minako and Artemis- father and daughter in the past (explains how she got the moon mark when she was sailor V)**

 **I will have the first chapter up tonight**

 **thanks guys**

 **Gabi**


	2. Forgiveness

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends please don't sue me lol**

A/N 1- Okay here's the first chapter again

 **Chapter 1- forgiveness**

Minako couldn't stop her tears even though she smiled a bit when she heard Artemis and Haruka arguing. Artemis was quickly losing the argument to the sky Senshi which did not surprise her at all.

She looked at the silver haired man at the door and turned away and hugged her knees into her chest. "Mina... I'm" Keiichi said but was interrupted by her speaking in a low but dangerous tone.

"Don't... Kunzite, its Minako now." She said then turned her face away "almost 4 years ago. We saw you murdered before our eyes. Right after you recognised me. How are you even here?" Minako said.

"No, Minako that was my body from silver millennium. Beryl captured our souls and twisted them I'm not sure about the other 3 but I woke up in a hospital after being in a coma. And my name is Keiichi now."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DAMN NAME IS I JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU HAVE BEEN THESE LAST ALMOST 4 YEARS. I NEEDED YOU KUNZITE. I BETRAYED MY FUCKING PRINCESS" she was sobbing now "and so did your prince" she ended on a whisper.

Keiichis eyes widened "you did what?" He said absolutely stunned. "We betrayed our princess" Haruka came walking in with Artemis sulking behind her. Haruka had a rather smug smirk on her face as if she was the cat who got the cream.

Haruka sat on the bed and took a sobbing Minako into her arms. Keiichi felt a pang of jealousy he should be comforting her but no her elder soldier sister had too.

"How did you betray her? I mean from what I can remember of the past before I was kidnapped, you all made a promise that you would never stray all of you made the same vow as did Saturn the year I was kidnapped." Keiichi said

"Sailor Galaxia was taken over by Chaos she stole everyone's star seed it started with Endymion and then us we were made to be her subordinates you know how that feels having been under Beryl's control twice. Senshi from outside our system had to protect _our_ princess." Haruka said holding Minako closer to her after Keiichi tried taking a few more steps towards her a low almost primal growl emitted from Haruka's throat.

"You killed your daughter Kunzite." Haruka said dangerously 2 sets of eyes widened and one looked up at her also wide eyed.

"I know I did Uranus, why do you think I'm fucking here? I am a monster and don't deserve to even be here! But I've obviously been given a second chance to correct my Sins against my fiancée and prince" Keiichi said driving a hand through his hair and looking at Minako who was wide eyed and looked rather frightened from his outburst at her second in charge she snuggled into Haruka more. "I'm sorry Minako, but how do you expect me to react after a millennia of not seeing you as who I actually am and not the monster I was from 3 and a half years ago and a millennia ago?" Keiichi said his voice sounding tired and resigned.

"Haruka, how did you know that? Only Artemis knows that because of my dreams and with him being my dad. Keiichi or whatever he is called would know only because Artemis did the lunar mind meld with him since Serenity sent him to the future with most of my memories after the affair he had with my mother so it was a kind of punishment to him." Minako said shocked.

"The bond between me and you being the leaders of the senshi are the strongest of the senshi bonds I suffered as well with your worst dreams. A lot of the time Michiru was waking me because I was shouting stuff in what we thought before we were awakened a foreign language but we both knew it and no one else did as it was Lunarian." Haruka said.

Minako nodded her head in understanding "I'm sorry Haruka." Minako said burying her head into Harukas shoulder.

"It's okay I wish I could have been here for you sooner though" Haruka said stroking the teen's hair.

Minako gave a winning smile to Haruka. "I think I will be okay Haruka but I need to hear him out. Can you and Artemis go out into the seating room and be nice to each other, I will leave the bedroom door two just in case anything happens." She said pointedly but glaring at Keiichi.

The two nodded and closed the bedroom door two so they could still hear if anything did happen.

"Minako?" Keiichi said.

"I'm ready to hear you out Kunzite but you can start at the beginning." Minako said

Keiichi sighed and sat on the end of the bed, Minako moved further back she wanted him close but them on separate parts of the bed was all she could take right now.

"I was born in Israel. My family were killed in a severe accident. I was the only survivor I was raised in an orphanage. When I was 14 I ran away and came to Japan but I stood out in a crowd like we all do well maybe not Endymion, Mars or Saturn because they have dark hair if they are still the same people as they all were in silver millennium." He looked at Minako who nodded and looked down again.

She felt her dressing gown pocket buzz to life and looked down it was Rei calling "excuse me I better take this" she said running into her bathroom.

"Rei?" Minako said as she heard Rei crying "Rei, what's wrong." She said _"I think I've killed him."_ Minakos eyes went wide "Rei what are you talking about?" She replied _"Jadeite he's here and not moving after I sent an evil spirits begone at him"_ Rei sobbed on the other line" "Rei Calm down I'm going to have to send Haruka to you. I kind of have Kunzite here at the minute and the situation with us is much more difficult I'm sure Jadeite is just unconscious after all remember what you did before he went to battle." Minako said and then making soothing noises. _"Okay sis love ya thanks but please tell Haruka not to be long"_ Rei begged "she won't Rei she will teleport right away, now me gotta deal with this idiot Kisses" she said Rei giggled and told her thanks then put the phone down.

Minako left the bathroom and found Keiichi still sat on the bed looking at her expectantly she put her 2 fingers up to say 2 secs and Keiichi nodded. "Haruka." She said. Haruka was straight to the door. "What has he done to you?" She growled "Nothing 'Ruka I need you to go to the temple to check on Rei her idiot is there and she's knocked him out pretty bad she was just on the phone sobbing to me." Minako said. Haruka sighed and nodded. "I won't be long" she said and in a flash she was gone.

After Haruka disappeared Minako shut her bedroom door and sat back on her bed. But this time she took Keiichis hand into hers even though she was nervous as hell but she needed to feel he was real and not just an illusion.

Before she managed to open her mouth to speak again she looked into Keiichis eyes and lost all function to talk "Keiichi...I" she whispered.

She was cut off by his lips taking hers quite aggressively she responded just as aggressive when they came up for air panting.

She looked at him and she couldn't believe it he was crying. This fuelled her tears again and she fell against him in a sob on instinct he caught her and pulled her onto his lap.

He buried his head into her neck "Minako, Mina, Venus. I will do anything to right all the wrongs just to be with you. I've been lost for almost all of my life and now I've found you I cannot be without you." Keiichi said.

"I'm the same Keiichi I really can't live without you, ask my dad what I've been like since my full memories were unlocked. She said

Keiichi kissed her again but slightly gentler this time and then studied her face his eyes every so often dipping down to the open button on her pyjama shirt Minako Blushed.

She put his face into her hands "stay tonight" she whispered. "Minako I can't." Keiichi said with sadness in his voice.

"Please Keiichi I need you I'm sick to death of having constant nightmares I slept most restful when I was in your arms. Please" she whispered.

Keiichi nodded and closed his eyes "I know what you mean." He said and stood he stripped into his boxers and sat back on the bed while she took her dressing gown off "no peeking." She said and Keiichi turned his head away

She got into shorts and vest but she was still a little self conscious of her body. she then crawled into bed Keiichi got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

Minako settled into his arms and closed her eyes they were both quickly asleep both hoping neither of them would have nightmares tonight.

Artemis slinked into the small gap in the door looked towards Minakos bed and smiled. "It's about time you had your happiness my baby girl." He whispered and then jumped onto the bed and padded up her bed and made his way to her pillow. He was pulled in by Minakos arms "Thank you daddy" she whispered.

She was quickly breathing deeply again "you're most welcome my little one" Artemis said and settled into Minakos arms

Haruka flashed in a few minutes later and smiled "I wonder how the other 2 are doing?" She said and then teleported away to check on her other two sisters finally her soldier siblings and of course her blood sister was getting the happiness they deserved and needed after so long being alone.

A/N 2- If I receive 5 reviews in 24 hours I will have the new chapter up as soon as I have the 5th review thanks guys remember you make it worth it


	3. Nightmares

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends please don't sue me lol**

 **Flareup4ratchet- believe it or not I do have a prequel prequel planned to this you must have read my mind it will be published after ties that bind is done thank you for your kind words and constant support you make it so worth it I know I have some crazy things but they are fun and work, oh and the mistakes in the first chapter have been cleaned up and corrected it now makes sense thanks!**

 **A/N 1 flashback scene and character death (only in dream not in real life don't worry)**

 **Chapter 2- Nightmares**

Even though he was now with Minako it did not stop his nightmares. Keiichi was still being haunted by his past life memories, it didn't help with the remark that Haruka said earlier on.

He was twisting and turning in bed he had already disturbed Minako and Artemis several times. They were now sat up in bed looking at him with worry.

Keiichis dream

 _The leaders one of the senshi and one of the Shittenou on the battlefield their friends and family dead, they were neck and neck with their swords he put his sword to her stomach "you kill her you will be killing a part of yourself" She said and they struck each other he struck a straight line from the middle of her chest down her stomach and somewhat further._

He sat up in bed startled drenched in sweat and panting. "Kei-chan Daijōbudesu ka?" Minako said. He turned his head and saw his blonde goddess looking at him with nothing but love and worry in her eyes.

He shook his head "I I killed our daughter, I sliced from the middle of your chest down your stomach and probably even further" he bit his lip as a tear slid down his cheek he used to be so strong and stoic now he was an emotional mess.

Minako touched her stomach instinctively. She would show him eventually but not yet right now he needed consoling and there was still some building of a broken relationship to complete even though she had a feeling he probably knew.

Keiichi ran to the bathroom, Minako hastily followed him and held his long hair back while he was sick. When he stopped being sick he turned to Minako with tears in his eyes.

"How did it even happen? I was the son of the silver crystal holder I should not have been able to be brainwashed like I was." He said breaking into tears.

"It wasn't you Keiichi, when you were kidnapped from the moon the silver crystal was unable to protect you so it made you vulnerable." Minako said taking him into her arms.

"I vowed to protect you Minako, but you were killed by my hands I will never be able to forgive myself" Keiichi said

"Listen to me Tranquility" Minako said, taking his face into the palm of her hands and made him look her in her deep cornflower blue eyes. Now Keiichi knew he was in trouble.

"It is not your fault, it was not your fault, and you were vulnerable. Beryl and Metallia obviously saw that opportunity and seized it because of her intense jealousy over my princesses, your sisters' romance with prince Endymion. You _have_ to forgive yourself otherwise the nightmares and flashbacks will never _ever_ stop." Minako said moving her face so they were practically nose to nose.

He lifted his palm and cupped her cheek he moved his hand down and lifted her chin up. They made eye contact as Minakos eyes shone with unshed tears.

Keiichi was surprised to see her so grown up about this she wasn't pushing for attention. She was just letting him study her features as she watched the many emotions flashed in his silver eyes he was never good with words even back in the past Keiichi put a soft mint in his mouth to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth from throwing up violently

After a few more minutes of studying his loves features he bent his head down to her height, and asked for permission with his eyes she nodded silently.

He kissed her lips gently she wound her hands into his silver hair and deepened the kiss.

They only pulled apart to catch their breaths.

"Let's go back to bed." She murmured taking his hand.

He nodded silently wishing she would just make eye contact with him once more.

Just so he could see the utter adoration in her eyes. Just for that bit of reassurance.

But he knew if she was anything like she was millennia ago words no words needed to be spoken.

The silent bond would quietly fix itself...

A/N target- 10 reviews in 24 hours i will publish the update


	4. realisation

**I don't own sailor moon please don't sue me lol**

A/N 1

okay I'm going to get all the completed chapters up tonight and then will be working on some other things after that I will be taking a break for a while

 **Chapter 3- Realisation**

Keiichi and Minako went back to bed. He kissed her goodnight.

She blushed a little and snuggled into her pillow.

Keiichi couldn't help but look at her sleeping face recounting how lucky he was to have her.

As Minako lie sleeping Keiichi watched her. Some of her hair fell into her face and she wrinkled her nose.

Keiichi huffed a laugh down at how cute she looked in that split second and moved the stray hair away from her face.

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her pillow but was now facing him as he observed her features he recounted the first kiss they shared just before he was kidnapped from the moon when he was 9 and smiled.

As the soft moonlight shone on her face, her Venusian mark appeared on her forehead and shone like a beacon Keiichi was stunned at how beautiful she looked in that moment. Even though she had always been a very beautiful girl it just made him fall in love with her even more than he already was.

Artemis woke up when he felt the energy spike from Minakos mark glowing. And lifted his head to see Keiichi was watching her with an awe inspired gaze and padded over to Keiichi being careful not to disturb the sleeping teen.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Artemis whispered.

"She really is Artemis." He said scratching behind Artemis ears making Artemis purr and rub his head against his hand.

"Get some sleep Keiichi. No doubt she is going to want to talk more in the morning I thank the heavens it is fall break.." Artemis said snuggling into Keiichis lap.

Keiichi was still stroking him even though he was now fast asleep "I don't know how you both have forgiven me and taken me back so easily. I'm such a disgrace." He murmured

"No you are not son" a disembodied voice said

A flash of silver light startled Keiichi. A regal looking woman with silver hair and matching eyes to Keiichi appeared before him "your highness" he said shocked

"Keiichi Tranquility Tsukino I will not be having that" the queen said harshly.

"But my last name isn't Tsukino its Akamine" Keiichi said

"That was your adoption name son your real rebirth family is here in Japan you were born Keiichi Tsukino, your parents had to give you up. Due to your parents being only teens and unmarried think about it Son what does your first rebirth name mean?" the queen said

"First born son" Keiichi said the queen nodded "now add your actual last name onto it" she said

"First born son of the moon" he said and his eyes widened.

The queen smiled gently "yes and your little sister is now Usagi Tsukino you always did call her bunny or rabbit when you were little." Keiichi couldn't help but smile

"What of everyone else?" he said

"Everyone has been reborn including Hotarus- Saturn's protector" the queen said

"Why does that matter to me he was of no relation in silver millennium so he is the outers concern" Keiichi said.

The queen shook her head "he was also born into this time as yours and Usagis little brother he is called Shingo" Keiichi choked.

"But he's dangerous! He holds more power than Saturn herself." He said coughing and trying to get over his initial shock.

"Maybe so son but he hasn't been sealed away because your sister during her battle with Master pharaoh 90 showed me that steps needed to be taken for them to unleash their ultimate power they won't just wake up one day and decide that the world was to be destroyed." The queen said

Keiichi nodded his understanding. The ghostly queen walked up to her son and placed a hand on his cheek "I love you son and when Minako shows you something please don't be too shocked she is already self conscious." She said

Keiichi nodded. "I will try not to be mother, but what is she so self conscious of. Her body is the same as it was in the moon kingdom." He responded

"Not quite, but it is not my place to say. Just please look after her son, she has had enough heartbreak to last your immortal lives." The queen said looking sadly at her daughters' first lead senshi.

"Mother, I don't understand." He said.

"You will when she fully trusts you again it's going to take her a while." The queen said

"I understand that" he murmured stroking her hair.

The queen smiled sadly "I have to go now, you will be reunited with your sister soon." She said and then she disappeared

Keiichi looked at his love and smiled sadly "what did I do to you?" he murmured he wrapped her in his arms and fell to sleep

The next thing Keiichi knew he felt sharp claws scratch his face.

He sat up startled in bed.

"What the hell Artemis?!" he shouted.

"It's Minako she's gone missing." Artemis said.


	5. outer senshi confrontation

I do not own sailor moon don't sue me lol

 **Chapter 4- Confrontation with the outer senshi**

He couldn't explain it but when Artemis told Keiichi that his love had gone missing, he literally felt his heart crack and wanted to cry he looked to her bedside cabinet and her communicator was there and so was her henshin wand he panicked and looked to Artemis who was pacing the floor "Artemis has she reached eternal status?" he snapped.

"Yes fortunately sheer will alone or her snapping her fingers, will make her transform now see if you can get hold of the others" Artemis said

 _"Please Kami I hope she's safe"_ he thought as he grabbed her communicator he pressed the contact all button and was shocked to hear not one but four male voices.

"The 4 inner Senshi are missing!" a youngish voice said.

"Saturn?" Keiichi said "Hai it's me Prince welcome back" she said.

Once everybody had registered Saturn's words "Shittenou, Endymion, Serenity please come to the outers mansion as quick as possible" Setsuna said

"We don't have our powers Pluto." Another male said.

"Jadeite focus on your soulmate" Keiichi said.

"I will see you all soon" the other princes voice said Keiichi smiled even though it wasn't in the most pleasant of circumstances _again_ he was going to be reunited with his master and brothers in arms.

"Let's go find my Princess Artemis" Keiichi said transforming and picking the cat up who nodded but was trying not to cry. "Please be okay baby girl" Artemis murmured and the two teleported away.

When the cat and the prince of the moon arrived at the outers mansion he immediately recognised the 3 other men who were on the couch looking as distraught as he felt.

"It's about time you made your presence known highness." Haruka said narrowing her eyes

"Shut it Uranus!" Kunzite growled low.

They then heard sobbing in the other room Kunzites eyes widened when he recognised the sob of his baby sister.

He wanted to go and comfort her, but the way Michiru was looking at him made his blood run cold and kept him rooted to the spot.

"Pluto and Endymion are trying to settle her. You four however, failed to protect our younger sisters." Michiru said transforming into eternal sailor Neptune with a snap of her fingers Haruka and Hotaru did the same.

"Holy sh..." Jadeite tried saying.

He was interrupted by a swift kick in the shins by Nephrite. " _Do not_ piss these women off Jadeite, they are dangerous I don't care what you're feeling, our lives hang in the balance here and one wrong move _will_ destroy us." Nephrite said.

"You're damn right brother in-law; sorry to say you're not getting rid of us. I and Neptune are sisters to Mercury and Jupiter by blood again this time around and we are not willing to see our baby sisters heartbroken again because four certain gentleman get a rock on for power." Uranus said

"Now wait a damn second." Zoisite said

"Zoisaito o damare!" Neptune said. (TL Notes Shut up Zoisite)

Saturn had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange between her 'Parents' and the Shittenou

"Saturn ,do you have anything to say to them? The inner senshi are your older sisters after all." Neptune said

"Or aunts if you are civilian and not senshi." Jadeite muttered and was then swiftly punched in the gut by Kunzite "what did Nephrite just say to you? I seriously don't see what Rei-san sees in you. You are a complete idiot, she's a goddess of fire I'm surprised she hasn't toasted your backside" he said

"She came close" he retorted rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

Saturn grinned at his predicament. "Nothing particular, just that these 4 had better pick up their game, our _Queen_ and _King_ need them to stop being asses." Saturn said.

"Why you little" Zoisite said clenching his fists.

"Sore o shite kudasai teishi!" Serenity shouted running into the room. (TL notes stop it please!)

The 4 men immediately dropped down on one knee.

"Serenity," they murmured in awe


	6. brother and sister

**I don't own sailor moon and friends**

Chapter 5- brother and sister

When Serenity ran into the room all 4 men dropped to their knees even though he could see his sister in a state. Keiichi knew there was no doubting this girl in front of him was the reincarnation of his baby sister she had blonde hair with silvery highlights apart from the blue eyes and the blonde hair with silver highlights she looked exactly like their mother.

"Serenity." He murmured. His sister looked in his direction and quickly looked away biting her lip why couldn't she make eye contact with her brother? Mamoru came in behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "you are relieved from kneeling men" he said.

The men stood hesitantly, still carefully watching the outer senshi.

"Onii-san, why did you leave me?" It was barely a whisper but Keiichi heard it and winced.

"It wasn't my fault" he said gruffly, not meaning to say it that way but it came out that way and he winced at how cold his own voice sounded to his own ears.

"Why didn't you attempt to look for me when you were searching for Mamo-chan, why did you let that insane woman catch you again? Mama and papa miss you Onii-san." She said in barely a whisper but it caught his attention.

"You knew about me?" he said.

The teen nodded and took a few steps towards him with her head down "I've known since I was 5 when I caught Mama crying and looking at a picture of a baby I asked who it was and she said it was my big brother Keiichi who they had to give away because they were too young to look after a baby." She said still refusing to make eye contact with him

"Serenity...I" he was interrupted

"You don't have the right to call me that Kunzite. You let her get you and you let her brain wash you the same goes for all four of you, how do I know you are not going to leave me and go dark again? How do I know you won't break my friends' hearts again? Do you know how painful it was seeing the painful looks in their eyes when we were with Mamo-chan?" she was on the point of tears again but for a different reason.

Kunzite took a few steps towards his younger sister He heard a low almost primal growl come from Uranus "Haruka" Neptune said warningly.

Usagi looked up into the silver eyes of her brother who were filled with nothing but brotherly love for her she repressed all the rage she felt and smiled

"Once the girls come back we are doing the gold string of fates ceremony for all 8 of you this way you four will also be tied to the moon so you will have both the silver and gold crystals working in harmony with each other in your bodies and if you object you will be kicked out of this kingdom so fast you won't even have chance to redeem yourselves" Usagi said with the regality of a queen.

The 4 men nodded and were too stunned to even object "Anything for you and your kingdom your highness" Keiichi said the other 3 men nodded to afraid to step out of line.


	7. let the fun begin

**I don't own sailor moon please don't sue me**

Chapter 6-let the fun begin

Minako woke up her whole body hurt she felt like she had been in a battle she looked around and saw the other 3 inner senshi in the same position "Minna" she managed to gasp out it even hurt to talk "Minako is that you?" Rei said

"Hai it's me do you know what happened?" Minako replied

"No me and Jade were talking then the whole room went black I tried to open my eyes but failed and then I woke up here" Rei said

"The same happened to me" Makoto and Ami said

"I was asleep already" Minako said

"I hope they didn't get the outers as well" Ami murmured

"The outers are stronger than us so I seriously doubt it and after raising Hotaru they have super sensitive hearing" Rei said

The others murmured in agreement.

Meanwhile at the outer's mansion Hotaru had left the room with Jadeite and Michiru as they were the seers of the senshi and Shittenou they had to see if they could locate the 4 inner senshi. The atmosphere in the seating room was tense. Usagi was sitting on Mamorus knees looking down playing with her hands, the other 2 senshi sat next to the pair and the other 3 Shittenou were sat opposite them not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Tranq" Usagis voice was small silver eyes clashed with blue "when mommy came to you earlier did she mention anything about?" she was interrupted.

"Serenity no" Pluto said putting a hand on her princesses knee like a mother would.

"But puu he's my brother" Usagis voice whined "I am not saying that he isn't. But he has to prove that his bond with Venus is strong enough it goes the same for the other 3" Pluto said firmly.

Usagi pouted and rolled her eyes and curled up into Mamorus chest.

The youngest Senshi came running in "we have a location but we need to hurry the girls are in great danger" the group quickly stood and Joined hands into a circle "teleport" they shouted

The girls were all huddled together when the room suddenly lit only one small light but Reis hand threw to her mouth "Kaidou-San?" She squeaked

The rest of the girls gave short gasps as each light switched on in front of the girls was Kaidou-San, Nichiogi-sempai, Urawa Ryo and Kaitou-ace

"Hello my sweet" Ace said with a sickly voice caressing Minakos cheek

"Get your filthy paws off my woman" Kunzite flashed in. But he was not in his Shittenou uniform he was in his Lunarian garb what he would have worn as an adult if he wasn't kidnapped he punched Ace in the face and sent him into the wall with a crash "you four?" Kaidou said angrily

"Try again" another voice said and Serenity, Endymion and the four outers appeared along with a surprise for the whole group including the bad guys a young boy around 12 and a man also made an appearance looking ready to kill "Shadow!" Saturn squealed and ran into his arms

Shadow embraced the young girl and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes "Saturn, I've missed you my sweet princess you've grown up a bit" Shadow said and kissed her Saturn shyly returned the kiss

Pluto's hand flew to her mouth "protector Chronos" she blushed.

His stormy grey eyes lit up. "We will have our reunion later sweetie right now we have some negacreeps to kill" protector Chronos winked leaving Uranus to gag but was punched in the arm by her lover.

"Get Venus, mars, Mercury and Jupiter transformed Shittenou they need your power they have been weakened" Endymion said.

Tranquility was the first to catch on and took Minako into his arms and kissed her deeply

The other 3 Shittenou caught on Rei growled but Jadeite told her to hold still and behave and they kissed Reis passion was quickly ignited but Kaidou saw red and attempted to tear the two apart unlucky for him Saturn saw the incoming attack and bounced it off her glaive "she. Is. Not. Yours. To. Have" Saturn said pointedly.

"You shouldn't even be awake until the princess is dead destroyer" Ace said

"I bring death To enable rebirth creepo and I am always reborn and now I am fully accepted as part of this team and will never be put to sleep again" Saturn said showing him the one finger salute

The team laughed this fuelled the fours anger and they began glowing dark energy

"Oh boy, now the fun begins" Uranus said a gleam in her eyes everyone nodded and took fighting stances "ready team" Venus said "Hai" the group replied.


	8. loves bond

don't sue me lol

Chapter 7- loves bonds

The battle was hard everyone had sported some kind of injury Kunzite had come off the worst as Ace used dark magic to burn his arms and torso which caused him to collapse and was having trouble breathing he soon blacked out. Venus screamed bloody murder and took Aces head off with her moon sword.

Soon after Ace fell the others followed quickly the team guessing that it was Aces magic making them strong.

When Serenity turned around she screamed when she saw her brother in such a state "Tranquility! No no no please wake up don't die now I have you back." Serenity said

"Let's get to the mansion, me and Serenity should be able to awaken and heal Tranquility there but don't quote me on it he is injured pretty badly" Saturn said Shadow laid a hand on her arm.

"No" Venus mumbled and collapsed. Uranus using her speed to catch her falling leader "Hang in there Venus" Uranus said moving the blonde's hair out of her face.

The cave they were in started to collapse. Shadow, protector Chronos, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite grabbed their senshis hand Uranus carried Venus and Endymion picked Kunzite up Neptune and Serenity were also holding hands.

"These are the last remnants of the dark kingdom beating those 4 will destroy it we need to get out of here now!" Nephrite bellowed.

The group ran and ran finally they were out of the cave and in the Arctic Circle "well this is unpleasant" Mars murmured and looked at Jadeite who looked down.

"Oh, Just get over it Mars you have him back don't make me tell him what used to happen when you were asleep until you became an eternal" Mercury hissed putting her visor down Mars glared and looked down.

"We are clear to teleport the Negaverse has been completely destroyed" Mercury said.

The group nodded and teleported back to the mansion.

When they got to the mansion they went to one of the spare rooms. Endymion put Kunzite on the bed and Uranus put Venus on the bed.

Saturn healed the worst of their injuries and then Serenity wove a spell with her crystal and a white light washed over the couple. "He's more than proved his love and is even willing to give up his life for her hence the soul bonding started itself automatically I just finished it they should wake up by morning" Serenity said going back into Endymions arms

"I suggest we get some sleep stay here tonight and I have something I want to discuss with you all when Venus and Kunzite wake up" Setsuna said

"I'm not leaving their sides" Hotaru protested

"We will all camp out around the room then, then we will be here when they wake" Mars said smiling at the younger girl.

"Shadow, are you going to dehenshin?" Setsuna said

Shadow looked at the princess with a pleading look in his eyes "it's okay I have known for a while, so I won't be shocked" Usagi said the boys jaw dropped "Advantage of being the princess" she said with a V symbol and winking.

Shadow released his Henshin it was Shingo the inner and outer senshis jaw dropped well apart from Setsunas she just smiled secretly "no wonder I had a crush on you" Hotaru murmured, her cheeks flaming Shingo grinned with a blush also staining his cheeks.

Hotaru just took his hand and Shingo laid on the sofa Hotaru laid on him her head on his shoulder the two youngest were soon quickly asleep and the group awed at the young couple.

"We had better follow their example" Michiru said.

1 by 1 the couples fell asleep until there was just Usagi and Mamoru sat on the other sofa the 2 moon cats came in Artemis went straight to the bed Luna jumped onto Mamorus lap "Oh Mina, I am so sorry baby I didn't mean for you to get hurt" Artemis wept

"Arte" Usagi said Artemis looked at the young princess who looked so much like her mother now "they will be fine me and 'Taru healed them. As you can see Tranquility took the worst damage I will fully heal his injuries when he wakes up but it's late and I'm tired come here" Usagi said opening her arms out.

Artemis sprinted towards the princess and jumped into her arms "I love you Uncle Arte" Usagi said "I love you too my princess" Artemis said and fell asleep "Look Mamo-chan our family is almost complete and I could not be happier" Usagi said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh it's far from complete my love there's the new generation of sailor senshi to come, our baby girls protectors" Mamoru whispered

Usagi nodded "I just hope Shingo can deal with protecting Saturn and be a competent father when they are old enough he's just been thrown into this and not all his memories are intact yet though neither are Hotarus they will get them as 'Taru turns 16 and all I'm saying is we need to be ready it's going to destroy them we must stop them from punishing themselves" Usagi said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do I need to know?" Mamoru said "not right now, let's get some sleep my Mamo-chan goodnight." Usagi said snuggling up to him.

Minako woke up she realised it was still dark she looked around and smiled the senshi and their lovers we're all cuddled up in some sort of position Zoisite was in a large chair with Ami fast asleep in his arms he was holding her like a baby, Hotaru and Shingo were on the sofa with Hotaru laid on top of Shingo his arms tightly around her Setsuna and Eiji were next to them on the floor Setsuna had her head on Eiji's chest and Eiji had an arm round her Haruka and Michiru were asleep sat up Haruka with her back and head against the wall and Michiru next to her asleep with her head on Harukas shoulder Makoto and Nephrite were on the laying on the floor next to them Makoto using Nephrite as a full body pillow near the prince and princess were Rei and Jadeite in the same position as Makoto and Nephrite and then her father, stepmother prince and princess all asleep on the other sofa.

She felt warm arms go around her waist and she jumped until she realised it was Kunzite with a stormy look in his eyes Minako knew what he wanted but she put a finger to her lips and glanced around the room Kunzite followed her eyes and fell to the bed defeated Minako winked and kissed him "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too princess; marry me for real this time?" Minako nodded with tears in her eyes and kissed him "of course I will you silly fool" Minako said.

"Behave and go back to sleep its only 5am" Haruka whispered harshly but you could hear the mirth in her voice and the smirk in her eyes "thanks 'Ruka love you too" Minako said sticking her tongue out.

"I know you do" Haruka said also sticking her tongue out Minako sniffed indignantly and cuddled into Kunzites chest the 3 were quickly back to sleep.

A/N okay this story is getting close to coming to a close maybe 2 or 3 more chapters remember review review review will hopefully have a new chapter tonight or tomorrow


	9. the suggestion

**user disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1 well here it is THE FINAL CHAPTER before the epilogue I would to thank you all for your support though I haven't received many reviews for this new version. I thank you and on with the chapter

Chapter 8- the suggestion

The friends all woke up around the same time the following morning, they had breakfast. conversation was light everyone was enjoying the food that Makoto, Nephrite, Michiru and Eiji had prepared.

Usagi finished healing her brother's injuries now he was fully awake "that better?" Usagi said Keiichi nodded his thanks and Minako kissed him "Thanks Imoto-chan, you're the best" he said.

Usagi blushed "we are going to have to go to Mom and Dad's but we will wait until daddy gets home from work" Usagi said Keiichi nodded.

When breakfast was finished they all went into the seating room. "Puu, you said last night there was something you wanted to discuss with all of us once Keiichi and Minako were awake" Usagi put in.

Setsuna nodded "yes, thank you princess. I wanted to talk to you about us all living together here under one roof this will be our main headquarters and with the run up to crystal Tokyo around the corner it may be best if we are together from here on out."

The group nodded their agreements.

"What we can do is make a list so jobs are split equally, well the chefs who made this morning's breakfast can stick to being the chefs" Hotaru said with a cheeky grin

Everyone nodded and laughed even the poor victims of the joke.

"princess you may tell them about small lady now" Setsuna said.

"Small lady?" Keiichi questioned.

"Small lady is mine and Mamo-chans daughter I am just a month gone with her now." Usagi blushed.

Keiichi smiled and lifted her up "you will be the perfect mother for her" he grinned

 **Later that night**

Keiichi and Minako were getting ready for bed. Keiichi tried covering his eyes but Minako shook her head and slowly took her t-shirt off Keiichis eyes went wide as tears fell down his loves face "my sword left you with that birthmark?" he gasped

"I've learned to live with it and you need to as well Keiichi it wasn't your fault, you were brainwashed." Minako replied wiping her eyes

"You are still beautiful" he murmured and took her into his arms and slowly began to kiss her" for the rest of the night they were thankful they had soundproof rooms.

A/N 2- sorry its so short my mind drew a blank and wanted to keep this story to a T haha. well I will have the epilogue up before Friday (hopefully) *gets on her knees and begs for reviews*

 _thanks guys_

 _Gabi_


	10. Epilogue

**user disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi sama I just like playing with the characters**

A/N 1- well here we are the conclusion, its been an honour to work on this story I didn't think I would be able to condense love once lost now found into a shorter and better worded story I am proud of this seeing as actually Mars and Jadeite are my OTP but I try my best thanks guys

Chapter 9- epilogue

6 months later

There was electricity in the air. The whole tent had a buzz of excitement whizzing through it.

"Oh Minako look at you you're glowing!" Mrs Tsukino gushed

Minako smiled as her wedding dress fitted over her 6 month pregnancy bump perfectly "thanks Tsukino-san" Minako blushed

"Minako stop that you are practically my daughter now" Ikuko said "I know but I have my own wonderful parents" She said as Luna entered the room in her human form "Mom!" Minako said rushing up to her and hugging her

Luna choked on a sob "you called me mom" She said "why wouldn't I you are my mom now aren't you seeing as i got the legal documents this morning" Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks while she passed Luna with the new birth certificate listing Luna and Artemis as her real parents seeing as after Keiichi came home her snobby parents from this life completely disowned her saying their virtuous daughter should not be with a man who nearly destroyed the world

After that turn of events Setsuna wiped all memory of the Ainos having a daughter and their memory of the secret of the sailor senshi

"Keiichi and the men are ready Rei, Usagi, Mako, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Tsukino-san if you would follow me. Your father will be round to collect you in a minute." Luna said kissing Minako on the cheek

Minako nodded and sat down and waited for her father a few minutes later she heard the rustling of the tent and whizzed her head round "Daddy" she said but to her surprise it wasn't the silver haired man she was marrying or her father in fact it was a certain sailor starlight in their male untransformed state "Yaten!" she said rushing up to hug him

"My god Minako you are as big as a house!" Yaten exclaimed

"Yeah okay you trying being pregnant with twins and staying thin" Minako said sarcastically

"Heh, sorry" Yaten replied sheepishly.

"I should hope so" Minako sniffed indignantly

"I just came to wish you all the best in the future with prince Tranquility, I'm glad you found each other being an Empath I felt the pain of you inners plus Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan." Yaten replied

"Thank you Yaten, that means a lot to me" Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks she said putting her hand on his heart.

"Stop them tears, you're gonna ruin your make up even though you don't need it" Yaten said swiping his hand underneath her eyes.

Minako smiled "go you best take your place near Keiichi, I'm glad he chose you to be best man" she said.

"Heh me too though I was shocked and honoured I would have thought he would have chose Mamoru-sama, I can't wait to hear your vows" Yaten replied kissing her on the cheek and leaving the tent.

A few minutes later Artemis came in "Daddy" Minako breathed.

"My beautiful princess you are finally marrying your prince, I am so proud of you baby girl" Artemis said.

"Daddy" Minako choked.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Artemis replied.

Minako nodded "of course daddy, I've never been more ready we have waited long enough. Especially when you count silver millennium." She said

"Well lets go then" Artemis said putting his arm out.

When the music began Keiichi turned around his soon to be wife looked... fascinating and her pregnancy bump made her glow even more her eyes lit up when they made eye contact and they smiled at each other even though both had tears rolling down their cheeks.

When Artemis and Minako got to the end of the Aisle Minako and Keiichi barely heard Artemis giving his and Luna's permission for Keiichi to marry Minako.

 **A/N I'm going back to their silmil names for the wedding**

They just came back to the world when Helios said "now I understand Mina and Tranquility have written their own vows. When you are ready highness" he said

Tranquility nodded, "Mina, from the first moment my mother on the moon joined our hands together all them years ago I knew we were destined to be together though we were both only 4 you were mine from the start. We played daily and did everything together until you were practically asleep on your feet" the congregation laughed and Minako blushed. "Tragically when I was 9 I was taken away to be the first Shittenou of prince Endymions guard. Thankfully they didn't kill me as you was all led to believe. And then 7 years later you fell on my back after you clumsily fell out a tree spying on me and then you came to me a couple months later saying you were pregnant that was the happiest time of my life. Unfortunately then the darkness came but this is a happy occasion and that's in the past as we prepare for you to give birth to our son and daughter" he put his hand on her rounded stomach "I Tranquility Tsukino pledge my life and love to you and our children for past, present and future."

Minako smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks "Tranquility the ties that bind us go beyond today they go into the past and into the future of crystal Tokyo and eons beyond even if we are ever set apart again we will find our way back in to each other's arms thank to Serenity's soul binding she did that night I almost lost you we are tied to the moon and earth to each other and to our friends and family in this crazy world, I promise to always stand by your side and be the best mother I can for our children I may be ditzy and crazy but would you have me any other way?" Tranquility shook his head and smiled. Minako moved her hand to his heart as her hand began to glow gold. The congregation gasped though Minako and Keiichi knew it was a sign. "Tranquility I Mina Jade. Pledge my life and love to you and our children past, present and future."

They exchanged rings after Helios said they could kiss as husband and wife the celebrations began. Eventually the pain in Minakos stomach was getting beyond bearable she grated her teeth at her most recent contraction. Yaten had finally had enough with the pain and said "if this woman doesn't see a doctor soon I'm going to deliver these twins by myself!" the party gasped. The three doctors in training and nurse Mamoru, Ami, Setsuna and Zoisite ran up to them as Minako collapsed into Keiichis arms from the amount of pain she was in

"We don't have time to get to the hospital you will have to use the medical wing in Elysion" Helios said "is it kitted out for early child birth?" Setsuna said. Helios nodded and they and (the ones who could) all teleported to Elysion.

A few hours and lots of pain relief later an exhausted Keiichi and Minako were holding their twins Keiichi holding his daughter and Minako holding her son "they are perfect love. Thank you" Keiichi said

"At least we will never forget our anniversary because the twins were born the same day" Minako replied

Keiichi chuckled "indeed"

A few minutes later Artemis and Luna came in "Hey daddy, Momma" Minako said tiredly

Artemis smiled "a grandfather before I become a father again I don't know" Artemis said clucking his tongue

"Daddy!" Minako blushed Artemis laughed as Luna cooed over her granddaughter "have you named them yet?" Luna said as the little girl grasped her finger the couple shook their head "we wanted to give you two that honour" Keiichi said.

The cats turned human looked shocked but then smiled "okay so the little girl we will call her Feryal and the boy Takeo" Artemis said.

"They are the names we were thinking of you just made it perfect" Minako said

The family shared a hug Feryal and Takeo looked at each other and the marks of Venus and the moon entwined together to show their duel heritage.

THE END

A/n 2 well here we are at the end thanks everyone I will update my other works soon


End file.
